(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for preparing superabsorbent polymer fiber.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Super absorbent polymer (SAP) is synthetic polymer material that can absorb moisture of 500 to 1000 times of self-weight, and began to be commercialized as sanitary items, and currently, it is being widely used as hygienic goods such as a disposable diaper and so on, water-holding material for soil, water stop material for civil engineering and architecture, sheets for raising seedling, freshness preservatives in the field of food circulation, fomentation material, etc. Thus, superabsorbent polymer known to have superior absorption capacity compared to the existing absorption materials has high market value because the application range is increasingly widening.
Currently, superabsorbent polymer is prepared and used in the form of powder. Such superabsorbent polymer in the form of powder may be scattered or leaked when it is used to prepare hygienic goods or practically used, and the range of use is limited because it should be used together with a substrate of a specific form. And, the preparation process of superabsorbent polymer powder is complicated and involves many factors to be controlled.